This story is not suppose to be out yet!
by ultralight1
Summary: Why is this story out? Its from to far into the future. It should not even be here.


**This story should not be out yet. Why is this story coming out before all of the rest of the pc-98 stories? Did this one escape the mental safe were my stories are held, then if so I need to recheck it for cracks. Don't worry about it. This story has no major spoilers for the future, so as long as it don't happen again, we should be fine.**

* * *

Reimu was sitting on her porch, sipping tea. It had been a calm day, a slow day. It was just the sort of day that she so rarely got but needed. As she was drinking her tea, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the shrine, slow methodic footsteps. Remiu put her tea down and got up, seeing that a villager has come to the shrine to pray.

As the villager came into view, Remiu could see that it was an old woman. The old woman had a cane in one hand, and her other hand over her arched back. She had hair that had long since greyed, and eyes that were too closed to see what color they were. She wore white kimono with flower patterns decorating throughout. "Oh? Is a fine young lady as yourself the shrine maiden?"

Reimu walked forward and bowed at the old woman.

"Well it's a good thing you have some manners. Could you do something for me? You see, my legs are not what they use to be and it's going to take me awhile to get up to the box, so could you put this money in the box for me?" She handed Reimu the yen she had in her pocket.

With a quick bow, Reimu walked up to the donation box. She closed her eyes as she dropped the money into the box, listening to the sound of the money hitting against the floor of the box. When she opened her eyes however, her donation box was gone.

As Reimu franticly looked, she heard laughing behind her. "Well, there goes my day." Looking behind her, she saw that the old woman was doing the laughing.

"Bhahahaha." The old woman had thrown her cane to the side and was laughing in a very recognizable way, with hand pointed at Reimu and her other hand over her stomach. She quickly exploded into a cloud of purple clouds, reveling herself to be a familiar sorceress.

"Mima!" Remiu was talking in a pissed off tone, for her donation box was gone. "What did you do to my donation box!?" Reimu threw a few of her homing amulets at Mima.

Mima summoned and raised her focuser up high. "Stardust reverie!" Several stars, arranged in a vertical circle, span around her horizontally, creating a shield that destroyed the amulets. When the amulets were dealt with, she stopped stardust reverie before giving a sly answer. "O please. You should have seen that coming Reimu."

"That was a dirty trick."

"I know"

"You're annoying"

"Thank you"

"You're just doing this to make my life difficult."

"Ding ding ding. 5 points."

"You're making my life a living hell!"

"That's my job."

"I was having such a nice day and you ruined it!"

"What part of 'that's my job' did you not understand?"

"Leave. NOW."

"I have as much right to be here as you do. In fact, I partly own the shrine." Mima was now resting her hands on her spear.

"You beat it out of me!"

"You should have defended it better."

" **I was 10!** "

"Eleven, and that was exactly why I attacked you. Or rather, got you to attack me."

"Arege." Reimu tried to stomp inside. Tried to. Turns out the box was still there, but invisible. Long story short, her face was against the pavement behind the box. The impact also caused the box to return to visibility.

"Ahahahaha. I did not even plan that." Mima pointed and laughed at Remiu the same way she did earlier.

Reimu got her face off the pavement and moved her legs so that they were not on the donation box. When she got up (using only her right arm) she opened the box, just to see if the money was fake. She was surprised to see coins filling the bottom of the box up. She looked at Mima with her mouth agape, only to find Mima was not there.

Reimu closed both her mouth and her donation box. As she turned to go inside the shrine, she started to wonder about Mima. _What is your goal, what are you planning to do. If your goal is just to be a nuisance to me, than why do you keep helping her out? You're much more than you let on Mima. Perhaps that's why I keep dropping my guard around her._


End file.
